


The Flash: Rebirth

by buriedalllen



Series: DCTV Rebirth [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of Titans Rebirth (minus the Titans), F/M, Post-DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 2, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 5, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen
Summary: Following up from DCTVU Rebirth, The Flash struggles to get back to his friends and family. Watch the Team reunite in, The Flash: Rebirth!





	The Flash: Rebirth

Once upon a time, we were Team Flash. Heroes, yes, but more than that, lifelong friends. I still remember the group photo from years ago. There was a special spark that held us together. It was a rare thing, like a lightning strike. You couldn't make it happen. It just did. Every second we had together was a gift. Then it became a memory. And then even the memory faded. Time has been taken from us. Stolen. It'r ripped our friendship apart. And I'm the only one who remembers. My name is Wally West. I'm the fastest man alive. I used to be Kid Flash.. but I'm not a kid anymore. And all my friends have forgotten me. I've come back to repair the damage. I've come back to make things right. Only Barry Allen has remembered me. To everyone else, I'm a stranger. Now I'm thinking wearing a brand new costume was a mistake.

"Who are you?!" I hear a voice yelling. "Iris?" She seems upset and confused. "How do you know that name?"

But because I got through to Barry, I hoped I could reach my sister too. 

She continues to to yell, "I don't know who you are. How did you get in here?" She attacks me. I'd forgotten how fast Iris could be. I try to stop her. "Iris, slow down. I'm not here to hurt you." She screams as lightning shoots of my body. What was that? I didn't even mean too.. she's agitatted, "Did you just tase me? What the hell Wally? What was-- Wally?" She knows me. She knows me! She's confused. She asks, "I know you? I know your name? But I don't know how?" "I'll explain soon, I promise. But first, where is the rest of the team?" A familiar voice booms from behind me "Right here. Man, did you pick the wrong building to break into, pal." 

Work fast. They don't know me either. And they think I've just taken Iris down. They come at me from all sides. In their attack, I see the very qualities that made them my friends. Caitlin's rock-steady determination. Dad's fury when someone hurts his loved ones. Cecile, exposingher vulnerable mind to the truth. And Cisco, the unwavering friend you're lucky to have. How can I prove I'm not their enemy. Iris tells them they need to stop. They have to remember me, or I've come back for nothing. "it's ok. We've got him!" Harry's here now, and he hits me. But it's solid contact. The sparks fly. Ok. maybe just this once. Running's not the solution. Dad's back on me. I let him make contact. More sparks. More memories. I stop running. I let the sparks fly. Then I stand back to see if it worked. It did.

I'm surprised this worked. "The Speed Force must've sparked something in each of you. And shocked your memories back to life." At long last. I'm finally home. "There's a lot to tell you. I'm not sure where to start. I've been away. Like away away. Outside of time." "Outside?" Cisco questions. "Trust me, Cisco. It's not a trip I want to repeat. Outside of time. I was looking in. Saw the whole universe." Dad comments, "Son, you're not making a whole lot of sense right now." "I know. Things have changed." Caitlin interjects that "Life hasn't been fun for us, either. Until recently, we hardly even knew each other. Something stole--" "Our memories. Something stole years from us. Specifically times we all bonded." 

"Slow down, Wally. Are you talking about Thawne? Or the Flashpoint?" Iris asks. I clarify, "I don't know their name. I just know what they did. They attacked the world by changing it's history." Harry, trying to make sense of all this says "It has to be Thawne, right? We know that someone has been trying to change our history. Even had his own Legion.*" "This is why I came back. To warn you." "To warn us?" Cecile asks. "Yeah. I had to. I lost so much. You don't know, but ... they tried to keep us apart." "But we all still seemed to find each other." Dad asks, still wondering wha t the hell is going on. "Yeah. And whoever did all this probably knows already. They probably know I'm here. We need to be ready. Because it's going to happen again. But they don't understand how strong our bond is. But whatever they do, they're not going to keep us apart. We're going to figure this out, together."

*See Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 for more information on that.


End file.
